Derval Seosaimhin
by Angels of Fate
Summary: In a world where magic is law, life is a mystery, and the lack of life is a curse hidden behind smokescreens of propriety, Ginny goes off to find answers... and finds more than she bargained for.


When I first received this assignment, I was more than a little skeptical about the seriousness my boss was trying to impress upon me. She told me that my topic was one that had been locked in the proverbial closet for too long and that it would take a reporter of great character and courage to bring the truth to light. And I, being of the Weasley line, seemed like the best candidate for the position of revealing to the wizarding world the newest and oldest curse witches are facing.

Impario Frenigata.  Roughly translated from old wizarding, it means infertile. It is what witches are supposedly being cursed with. Coming from a family with six brothers, I am finding this a bit hard to digest.

My employer gave me a short list of witches I could contact that might be willing to talk about their family lines and told me I should look into my friends and families to see what else I could discover.

 Little did I know what I would find.

Looking down the list, I was highly surprised to see my mother-in-law on the list.

 I didn't think Narcissa Malfoy would be cursed with IF after the birth of my husband, who, curiously enough, was at work right now.

 I sighed and looked down at my washboard stomach, imagining the curve of a pregnant belly in its place. Draco and I had been married for almost a year now, and I still wasn't pregnant.

 It worried me, to say the least. My brothers ALL had children, more than half of them impregnating their wives on their honeymoons- and I was still childless

I had wanted to write this story off as a hoax or an over exaggeration of the truth... But I was starting to fear the reality of IF.

            It was what made me take the case in the first place. I was worried that if IF was a reality, it was the barrier stopping Draco and I from conceiving.

Therefore, I was bound and determined to get to the bottom of this- was it a vicious rumor or a truthful horror? I was about to find out.

The list had many women I had come to know and even love during my time on Earth, and seemed so farfetched I felt like throwing it away right then and there and not even wasting my time. But I didn't. Some force stayed my hand

 I tried to decide which I would start with. Not my own mother- she asked me every time she saw me if I was pregnant yet. My mother-in-law, however, never asked such agonizing questions- a result of her problems with IF?

 Before I went to see her, however, I took up my quill and began to pen a letter to the Parkinsons

 Dear Mrs. and Ms. Parkinson,

I am writing a paper on the women of old wizarding bloodlines. Your names were on a list I received from Eleanor Lovegood. She informed me you would be willing to be interviewed about this subject and your family lines. It is my hope that I could come by- at your convenience, of course- and talk to you both. Thank you for your time and consideration.

 Virginia Malfoy

There.

 I put down the quill and sealed with the M- Malfoy seal before sending our eagle to deliver it to Parkinson Rowe.

 I then turned to the map of Malfoy manor Sirius Black had made for his cousin before her marriage to Lucius and tapped it, looking to see if my mother-in-law was on the grounds. She wasn't, so I decided against looking for her and went to change into 'suitable' robes to visit an upstanding wizard family like the Parkinsons. As I was affixing my MM employee pin against my silver robes with the dark green trim my father-in-law had given me as a wedding gift- to 'make me look the part of a Malfoy, at least,' I heard a clicking at the window.

 I turned to see our eagle, Eyrie, tapping at the window impatiently, bearing a letter with the magenta seal of the Parkinson clan.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

Pansy and I would be most honored to entertain you in our home and answer any questions you may have for us. If four o'clock is convienent for you, we will await your arrival at the 'Viper Manor' stop on the Floo Network.

Agatha Parkinson

 I looked at the clock in surprise. It was already 3:50- lucky for me I was ready to go. I picked up a quill and notebook and headed to the fire with a small bag of Floo Powder. I threw a pinch of dust on the fire and watched the flames shot up in a silvery blaze. "Viper Manor," I said clearly, allowing the clouds of colorless ash to swirl around me.

 When I opened my eyes, I was standing below the mantle of the Parkinson fireplace, and Agatha and Pansy were standing before me, fixed smiles of welcome on their faces. I suspect I was a pleasant surprise in my stately robes and impeccable makeup as opposed to my usual jeans and a t-shirt.

 Agatha stepped forward with open arms. "Virginia, darling, how good of you to visit our humble home." I was about to say something about calling a manor humble, but remembered that compared to my current home, Viper Manor IS humble.

 I accepted the airy kisses on both cheeks from both women. Agatha Parkinson is one of the great beauties of my mother's generation, even now at almost 40 years old, and my guess is that this is just another reason why Pansy was such a disappointment to her family.

As Agatha led the way into the parlor where the interview was to take place I noticed Pansy glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I suppose that means she still hasn't forgiven me for marrying Draco under her nose. The sad part is, I don't think she'll ever forgive me.

It was a hard blow to her family when Lucius Malfoy declared that Pansy was no longer a viable candidate for his son to marry.

It was an even harder blow when Draco and I announced our engagement a scant 2 weeks after they had broken up.

My mother once asked me if I ever felt guilty for seeing Draco while he and Pansy were still engaged. I remember very clearly the shocked expression on her face when I told her that I most assuredly did not. I had had my eye one Draco since I turned 16 and I had been willing to be a bit Slytherinish to get what I wanted.

Fred and George laughed when I said that, Ron turned purple and Mum. . .well Mom just stared at me as if I had turned into a Norwegian Ridgeback that was about to eat her.

Pulling myself back to the present, I couldn't help but wonder why Pansy still wasn't married. Her engagement to Draco was broken a full 2 years before I married him and I know her family has money. Even if she didn't marry for love, prominent wizarding families tended to marry their children off by the age of 18… 19 at the latest. Pansy's 20th birthday was a good 3 months ago. And, by societies standards that just about made her an "old maid."

 We entered the parlor, set up for tea for three. Deep wine-colored portieres covered the windows, blocking out much of the gray, rainy day. The fire in the grate was warm and cheerful, surprisingly, and the chairs looked very comfortable. The room was full of knickknacks that I'm sure would be worth quite a bit of money, judging by both my husband's penchant for expense and my mothers penchant for frugality.

 There were gilt mirrors lining the walls, except for one panel which was covered in a piece of wine silk.

 The whole rooms was lighted by candelabra and the fireplace, all and all it seems as if they had gone to great lengths to impress the new wife of Draco Malfoy.

Agatha motioned for me to take the seat closest to the fire. so I wouldn't be cold I suppose, but, it made  me more than just a little nervous. One good shove and it would be bye by Gin, Hello heaven. I think.

At least I think that's where I'd be going. Who knows, maybe marrying a Malfoy is enough to send one to hell. At least that's what Neville said as his wedding toast. Everyone laughed, but I'm pretty sure he was being serious.

As I seated myself Agatha played the perfect hostess, offering me tea and biscuits. I accepted the tea with a splash of cream and a wedge of lemon, but declined the biscuits. My husband likes my tiny waist, thank you very much. The only way I'm planning on sacrificing 4 years of hard Quidditch labor is if its in exchange for 9 long months and a quick 12 hour birthing labor.

I waited for Agatha to finish serving herself and Pansy before drawing out my quill and note pad. I had prepared a list of questions I wanted to cover with the ladies I was supposed to interview, but I normally only used them if I was having a hard time getting direct answers from my source.

Clearing a spot on the table I smiled at Agatha in a reassuring manner that I'm told I inherited from my mother. "Are you and Pansy ready to begin?" I asked, looking toward Agatha to lead this interview more than Pansy. Most wizarding families tended to work that way, the oldest takes charge of any and all situations.

Agatha looked over at Pansy to see what her response would be. Pansy though, was staring into her tea cup as if it held the secret of life. Seeing as how I was never very good at casting the leaves, it very well may have and I wouldn't have known. Agatha seemed to sense something that I couldn't because she reached across the table and took Pansy's hand into her own and held it squeezing every now and again but never letting go. It was a touching moment seeing mother reach out to daughter. I myself was always close to my family but, I've learned from my beloved husband that most pure blood families, especially those with money, tend to be much more distant with each other and, while he never explained why that was exactly, I could see that this was one of those moments where nothing else matters but the love of a mother for her child.

"We're ready Virginia. You may ask us whatever it is you need to get the information it is your seeking. But, I ask you remember that we are not all as strong as others think we are. There are events and circumstances that mold and shape and change us into the beings that everyone sees day by day. But, many times they leave wounds within us that no medi-witch can heal. Please, be kind with your words today." As Agatha said this I noticed she never once took her eyes off Pansy. Call it a gut feeling but I don't think she was really talking about herself when she said that.

There was a silence in the room that was deafening. It seemed to swallow all sound and truth be told I was even afraid to clear my throat as if in doing so I would cause some boulder perched on the edge of a bluff to fall. I was saved though because the grandfather clock sitting in the corner chimed a dull ringing that was to announce that the hour was half gone. I was startled and so were Agatha and Pansy. We started and as the bell settled the three of us let out nervous laughs. The tension was broken. It was time to get down to business.

Picking up My Quick Quotes ProWriter Quill from where I had laid it on the table I looked to Pansy and Agatha and explain that the easiest way to conduct the interview would be for me to ask questions and them to answer as best they could. The quill would write down everything once it was set to their voices as well as my own.

I demonstrated how the quill adapted itself by holding it in my left hand, my writing hand, and spoke my name, "Virginia Malfoy." Passing the quill to Pansy first I told her to hold it in her writing hand and speak her proper name as well and to pass it to her mother when she had. When I finally had my Q2P in my possession again I pulled my prompter sheet from my note book and opened with the introduction my boss had suggested I use. It was not too long and it basically summarized  why I was doing the article and why we wanted to interview them and their family. When I finished I looked up and I could see the beginning of tears in Agatha's eyes.

"When you are ready, Agatha. I would like you to please tell me how Impario Frenigata has affected you and how it has affected your lineage. Is IF a new development within the last 5 generations? Or have the women been afflicted with it earlier in your line."

Agatha cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea and then she began to tell me her story, her answer for my questions. The story she told me, left me shell shocked in silence with tears of my own sliding down my face.

Agatha took a deep breath and put her cup of tea down lest it betray her shaking hands. Pansy had no such foresight. At my question, she jumped, spilling tea al over her elaborate robes. With angry tears in her eyes, she glared at me as I stared back, surprised. Agatha delivered a graceful apology and allowed Pansy to excuse herself to change. Pansy jumped up and stormed from the room, leaving a dripping trail across the priceless carpet on the floor.

Agatha flicked her wand at the stain in the carpet, making them disappear almost as quickly as her daughter had.

At the question in my eyes, Agatha acknowledged with quiet dignity, "My daughter needs a moment to compose herself. I apologize for the delay, dear. Would you like to continue? Pansy will rejoin us shortly."

I nodded at the older woman. "I'm ready when you are, Mrs. Parkinson."

"This disease is rampant in both my and my husband's respective families. For as far back as we can count, there has only been one child per parents- unless that child dies, in which case another is born- a puzzle that has not been solved to this day. Some speculate that it is the buildup of magic throughout generations of unbroken lines. I do not know. What I do know, I shall tell you." Agatha folded her hands in her lap. 

"Pansy is my only child, but she was not by any means my only conception. I have conceived over 10 children for my husband Marcus in our 20 year marriage." If I expressed surprise, I did not wish to, but I suppose it was inevitable to be a bit surprised.

"The rest of my children- 7 boys and 3 girls- were either stillborn or miscarriages. The sadness I carry about the deaths of those children I carry to this day. Many pure blood families may come off as frigid or say they only want one child to spoil, but I know differently. Many pure blood couples tend to become abstinent in order to save women the pain of attempting to carry a child to term. Marcus and I, on the other hand, have continued to try. Pansy is our pride and joy, and yet we cannot help wanting another. My health has suffered, true, but it is worth it. My only regret in marrying Marcus is the curse I have passed- no, WE have passed- onto our daughter. The snobbishness of many pureblood families in only allowing their children to marry OTHER pureblood children has led to our downfall."

Sometime during this heartrending story, Pansy had slipped back in, wearing plain black robes. In that robe, she looked even more drawn and pale.

Agatha continued on. "My husband and I are both only children, but that is not to say that it was intended that way. Part of the horrificness of this curse is that pureblood women get pregnant so easily. If all the children Pansy's grandparents had tried to have had been born, she would have over 30 aunts and uncles. In fact, Marcus's mother died at the age of 47 trying to give birth to child number 16." Agatha related these facts like a report, straightforward and without emotion.

"After that death, Mr. Parkinson remarried a young witch from a high standard family, and she is actually my age." Agatha leaned forward as if exchanging a juicy bit of gossip over the Slytherin table at Hogwarts. "She's a real bitch- doesn't like her 'son' one bit after she tried to seduce him away from me and failed." She smiled proudly, and I almost shuddered. The day I was proud of holding Draco against the wiles of his stepmother would be the day I deemed myself lost forever.

Agatha shot a look at Pansy, who was looking into the fireplace with a jutting chin and an angry frown. "We believe that Pansy has inherited this curse."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not thinking for the moment. "Do you know this for sure, or is it speculation?"

The moment the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them, for Pansy whirled on me.

"You stupid BITCH! You come into our home fishing for answers and then insult me?! Fine! YOU WANT ANSWERS?! I was pregnant and had a miscarriage ok?!"

I thought I knew the answer, but I didn't want it to be true, so I had to ask. "Whose was it, Pansy?"

Pansy gave a bitter laugh. "You would ask that, wouldn't you, you naive whore?"

"Pansy, stop this!" Agatha said quickly, rising to embrace her daughter. "Let it go, my dear. There Will be others."

Pansy didn't want to listen. She wanted to hurt me, I guess.... and she succeeded. "It was Draco's, you smutty moron. Draco's! Your husband's child." It seemed she wanted to make sure I knew which Draco she was talking about. As if there could be more than one.

At this point I was, of course, in shock, but Pansy kept going. She tore herself out of her mother's shaky grip and strode over to the piece of wine-silk, yanking it off to reveal a broken mirror. "I was standing here looking at myself before you came. Knowing I would have to face your beauty, your assurance in being the wife of Draco Malfoy- a position I once coveted. When I became pregnant with his child, I thought my position was locked. Then I had the miscarriage, and Lucius decided that if I couldn't have a baby, I couldn't marry his son."

She glared at me with the hate of a jilted lover. "As I stood here, I couldn't help but think that it was my fault somehow- and that if I hadn't lost the baby, I would be in your shoes right now. Then I realized that Draco was as much to blame." She smirked at me. "You better hope that your genes can counteract his... take a good look at your new family. Ask your new mother how many children she's conceived." She stalked over to me and with a hand covered in multiple cuts- from when she broke the mirror, presumably- she snatched a handful of Floo Powder and leaned over me in my chair. "Never come back, Malfoy," she hissed. "Ever. MALFOY MANOR!" She shouted as she threw the powder into the flames and gave my chair a huge shove. With a shriek, I fell into the flames and was whisked upwards. The last thing I saw was Agatha's sorrowful face.


End file.
